


Sinful Acts in a Church

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Thigh Fuck, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #6: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: Ivan being kind of religious, and Alfred is a young priest who has naughty thoughts about Ivan, then he finds out he's gay and horny for Ivan, and Ivan thigh fuck him and tease him but only that because he's straight/Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Acts in a Church

"Good evening," Alfred bowed curtly to one of the most devoted members of the congregation he would one day lead in prayer. Ivan smiled back and him, nodding in acknowledgement of the priest in training. Alfred smiled but felt his cheeks redden as he beheld Ivan's muscular and curiously beautiful body.

"Good evening. You've requested my presence?" Ivan asked warmly, tightening his scarf a little to block out the cold and stale air of the church. Alfred swallowed, taking the barest of moments to compose himself.

"Yes. Today I have selected you in order to test your faith," Alfred explained, remembering every line of speech he had pre-written and memorized for this moment of courage and sin. "Ivan, do you love your Lord our God?"

Ivan tilted his head to the side and nodded, looking a little confused at the bizarre question asked of him. "Yes," he replied plainly, shifting his weight onto one leg to stand more comfortably.

"Then you will gladly do your Lord's bidding, no questions asked?" Alfred continued, leading Ivan on. He couldn't control his growing blush when Ivan frowned in confusion and gave him another little 'Yes?'. Alfred swallowed again, trying to wet his lips and soothe his dry throat at exactly the same time.

He moved back towards the altar, beckoning for Ivan to follow him with a short wave of his hand. "The Lord has requested to use my body as a vessel," Alfred lied, hoping and praying Ivan would believe his stupid excuse for the sin they were about to commit together. "And He has requested for you as well."

"What is it the Lord wants from me?" Ivan asked breathlessly, an excited and intrigued expression on his cheeks as he smiled, following obediently behind Alfred as the two walked towards the single pew behind their worshiping Altar.

Alfred sat down and slowly spread hims legs apart, the draping fabric of his robes stretching only slightly as he sat back. "Ivan, the Lord wants you to make love to His vessel, me," Alfred lied and immediately felt like dying because of the horrified look Ivan gave him in return for the statement. "He does not require sex… Just something of an equivalent."

"B-but, God wouldn't-"

"You would disobey your God?" Alfred questioned, biting down on his inner cheek to try keeping his act up. He wanted to cry and throw himself at Ivan's feet and sob in apology for the lies he had told. "He has specifically chosen you, and you would disobey Him?"

"N-nyet, but…" Ivan blushed, and Alfred felt himself trying to swallow that thick lump in his throat again. After taking a long minute to think, Ivan eventually nodded, slowly coming forward. "But… what do I have to do? I don't understand, priests are supposed to be celibate?"

"Nevermind that, Ivan," Alfred cooed, amazed that  _yes, his plan was working!_  He leaned back a little, creating ample room in his lap. "Come here, and lean over me."

Puckering his lips to try refraining from frowning, Ivan slowly padded closer, hesitating before stooping over Alfred, placing his hands on either side of Alfred's head to pen him in. Unable to help himself, Alfred slowly reached out and stroked down Ivan's chest, cupping his groin and starting to rub his thick package. "Good… This pleases the Lord," Alfred smiled, himself feeling powerful that he had been able to make Ivan do as he say. The taller man grunted weakly, shuddering and gently jerking his hips forward to meet Alfred's hand.

"Now… Put your legs on either side of mine and… and move as if you were making love to a woman," Alfred instructed in a low murmur, suddenly aware of how much noise echoed in the spacious church and how warm Ivan's body was and how cutely the man blushed at his orders. But slowly, slowly, Ivan did as told, gently beginning to rut against Alfred's thigh, his leg grinding against Alfred's groin as the two dry-humped each other.

Their groans shortly evolved into gasps of pleasure as Alfred arched into Ivan, wrapping his arms around the perfect man's shoulders as Ivan moaned lowly, like an animal, and tried rutting faster against Alfred.

"O-oooh, Ivan, yes, like that," Alfred pleaded desperately, itching for release as Ivan rubbed all over him. He pecked kisses into Ivan's neck and chin, murmuring and chanting, "Bless you, bless you, yes,  _more_ , like that—!"

They finished far too soon for Alfred's liking, but he couldn't complain when he saw the large stain on Ivan's pants and the growing discoloration on his own robes. Alfred sagged and relaxed on his pew, slowly stroking and smoothing down his chest as his breath came out in satisfied little purrs.

"The Lord thanks you," he cooed as Ivan slowly sank down on the pew next to him, but neither said anymore as they stared up at the suspended cross over the Altar and the eyes of Christ looking down on them from above.

 


End file.
